


The Year Ahead

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 9 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2008)</p>
<p>Chris contemplates the upcoming year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year Ahead

Chris looked down at Vin, a tender smile on his face. A full day of excitement filled with friends, food, and football had concluded at midnight, with everyone counting down the seconds as a sparkling silver ball descended to the ground. And now, almost an hour later, visitors were on their way home, the lights were out, and his son was quietly snoring, one hand clutching Cat, the other tucked under his head.

He took a deep breath, reflecting on the events of the past year - a year in which a little boy had filled a Vin-sized hole in his soul - before thinking about the year ahead. The opportunity to watch Vin grow bigger, stronger, wiser. The responsibility of guiding, teaching, protecting him. The privilege of loving him, and being loved in return. He was filled with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

Chris gently brushed his hand across his son's cheek, smiling as Vin murmured softly, then bent to kiss him on the forehead.

"Happy New Year, son," he whispered, silently vowing in his heart to not only be the best father he could be, but also, in the process, give Vin the best year he had ever had.

 

~end~


End file.
